


Оленина с кровью

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [1]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дайан после очередной охоты в компании друзей Маквея</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оленина с кровью

Еще несколько часов назад оленина с кровью, которую подали Дайан на дорогой фарфоровой тарелке, свободно бродила между деревьями и смотрела на зеленую листву влажными, полными нежности глазами. Но задолго до появления несчастного оленя на свет его лес был объявлен территорией, открытой для охоты с огнестрельным оружием,— лоббисты, пробившие этот закон, утверждали, что защищают природу. Они действительно спасли заповедник, обеспечив ему стабильный доход, а многим поколениям оленей — место для счастливой жизни и быстрой смерти.

Кровь медленно растекалась по тарелке, покрывая цветочный узор, который наконец-то перестал казаться таким омерзительно ярким. Защитники права на ношение оружия и противники репродуктивной свободы — постоянные посетители этой благоустроенной охотничьей хижины — почему-то любили жизнерадостные цветочные узоры. 

— Мы всегда можем попросить хорошо прожаренную говядину, — в голосе Курта звучали нежность, забота и лишь малая толика вызова.

Дайан подняла на него глаза и хищно улыбнулась, отправляя в рот кусочек оленины. Конечно, никто не становится экспертом по баллистике, если не любит вкус крови. Но то же можно сказать и об адвокатах.


End file.
